


black to white to gray

by starrymomo



Category: a3
Genre: A3 Secret Santa 2019, M/M, mafia au but make it soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymomo/pseuds/starrymomo
Summary: 「A3! Secret Santa 2019 for Mini!」one is an agent for the goverment, the other a mafia boss. in a world where all is black or white, they seem to be grey.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	black to white to gray

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Mini! I was your secret santa~ I had never thought of Sakyo/Azuma, so this proved to be quite the challenge wwwww I hope you like this fic! Happy Holidays and happy end of the decade ♡

Winter was a beautiful season. Dates during it were even better than any other time. The cold that made finding refuge in some café, talking over coffee and some pastries… that is what Azuma thought, but that day his date wasn't all that happy.

Azuma put on that unreadable Mona Lisa smile, and Sakyo just sighed.

\- Fufu~ How have these days been treating, dear Sakyo? - the words rolled out of the mysterious beauty's lips, sounding sweet like honey. Sakyo glared at the man, frowning.

\- Well, three months ago I found out certain person was after me and also, that certain person _shot_ me just a week ago, so go on. Make a guess, Azuma. - answered, words like knifes that seemed to not make Azuma react in any way.

Azuma softly laughed, and took a bite of his Mont Blanc, all the while Sakyo kept glaring.

\- Ah, but doesn't that make it all more interesting? Me, a goverment agent, and you… a mafi–

\- Don't.

Azuma laughed. Sakyo glared even more, sighing. The man in front of him seemed to like that game of seeing how far he could go with his teasing, how long he could go without making Sakyo get _really_ angry.

\- Oh my, sorry~ I nearly spilled the beans there, right? - an sly smile fleetingly crossed Azuma's face, enough to be seen but not to be read.

\- Huh, it would give problems to you, too. After all, what will your boss think of our little rendezvous? Could bring quite a lot of problems… - he took a sip of his coffee, smiling at Azuma.

\- Ah, that is true. We could always elope, though. Running away, to a far away country… how romantic! - retorted the other man. 

Sakyo sighed, resigned. Azuma always knew how to bring things to his side, finding how to get the upper hand. Sakyo took a bite of his cake piece, a tiramisú one. Azuma watched him, his every movement, smiling all the way. Sakyo arched a brow.

\- If I didn't know you, that would be quite creepy, you know? And in any case, isn't staring unpolite? 

\- Hm… maybe so, but asking me to stop looking at you is like asking the sun to stop appearing every morning. Absolutely impossible. - an smile, one of those Mona Lisa ones, appeared on Azuma's face. An smile that, even if cryptic and mysterious, had reached his eyes.

Sakyo smiled, and took another bite of his cake. Azuma smiled, while his fork attacked Sakyo's tiramisú.

\- I thought someone like you would never steal something. 

\- Mh… Is it really stealing if it's taking an small piece of my lover's cake? Wouldn't it be unfair to call it theft? 

Sakyo chuckled, nodding with his head. Of course, how cruel of him to call Azuma a thief, wasn't it? Azuma chuckled in response to Sakyo, while cutting a piece of his still unfinished Mont Blanc.

\- So, should I say "aaaah", or would that be too much?~ - chirped Azuma, holding out the Mont Blanc piece on the fork, hand under it so if it fell it would not dirty the table.

Sakyo frowned, this was the epitome of being laughed at. Still, he knew Azuma would never expect him to comply… so he slowly got closer to Azuma, mouth slightly open, a low "ahn" coming from him.

Azuma blinked. He blinked again. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. He sighed, and smiled, all while putting the fork with the Mont Blanc inside Sakyo's mouth. The other took the hazelnut dessert, and separated from Azuma and the now empty fork.

\- Ah, I really did not expect that. You are quite full of surprises, aren't you, Sakyo? - chuckled, smiling at the other man.

\- Hm, of course. If I wasn't, what fun would all of this be? - he retorted, an small grin drawn on his lips.

Azuma laughed.

\- You know… I think just being with you is already fun. - his voice was low, soft and sweet like the Mont Blanc they just ate. - Even if we weren't who we are, even if we were just some nobodies on this endless world… I still would love you, and have fun with you.

Sakyo could swore he went red. He wasn't sure, not without Azuma teasing him for that. What he also swore was that, for the first time, he saw Azuma's genuine smile. It was soft and quiet, and reminded Sakyo of a camellia, delicate and beautiful. 

Azuma could see Sakyo's face, slightly red, but very noticeable. He couldn't avoid thinking how good a red flower would look on his hair in that moment. Maybe he should buy him flowers someday. Red chrysanthemums, he decided.

A plate broke somewhere in the café. Both men looked to where the sound came, the sound that abruptly took them out of their trance. A young girl was apologizing to a customer, who was reassuring her it was nothing. Sakyo sighed, and turned to Azuma.

\- Ah… I… think we should get going. This place is getting busier and…

\- Mh, yes. If we were to be found, being so lovey dovey on a café date… that would anger many people, wouldn't it? 

Both men sighed. It was difficult, leaving. They were always too occupied with their very opposite jobs, and if they weren't working on the office part of the job, it probably meant they were shooting each other. Both men stayed on their chairs, waiting for the other to move.

Azuma finally took the first step. He really needed to get a grip, putting themselves in danger would do no good. Sakyo followed suit. They looked at each other, until Azuma looked away.

\- We really should get going. I hope we see each other soon… and not like last time, yes? - said Azuma, with a melancholic smile.

\- Huh, if it's like last time I will make sure it's _you_ who receive the shot. - retorted Sakyo, making Azuma laugh.

\- Yes, yes. Next time it is my turn. Well… see you, my dear Sakyo… 

Azuma held Sakyo's hand, just a few seconds. He waved goodbye, and left. 

Sakyo sighed. He paid for their order, and went out. It was cold, and snowing. What a fitting day to see Azuma.

\- Ah… maybe eloping would be a good choice…


End file.
